Kurokkomoi
by satsuki momoi
Summary: kumpulan cerita pendek Kuroko dan Momoi. #3 aku dan nona populer, mind to read and review? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fujimaki tadatoshi own ****Kuroko no Basuke****黒子のバスケ****all stars**

**Au, typos & maybe ooc**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku manajer, dia pemain.

.

.

.

Tahun terakhirku sebagai murid senior di _junior high school_ akan segera berakhir dalam tiga bulan, tapi perasaan yang telah kusimpan sejak musim semi di tahun pertamaku belum juga terungkap. Kami bekerja sama dalam satu tim. Aku manajer, dia pemain. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menggapainya. Dia bahkan tidak melihatku sama sekali.

Udara musim semi belum juga menyapaku. Sudah hampir akhir bulan Februari tapi suhu masih belum bergerak dari titik nol. Kadang-kadang, berlapis-lapis sweater serta syal tidak juga berhasil mengatasi kedinginan, tapi cukup berhasil menutupi dada besar.

Stasiun sudah benar-benar padat pagi ini, semua orang buru-buru agar bisa masuk dalam kereta. Tentu saja karena ada penghangatnya. Tapi tidak denganku. Entah apa yang membuatku jadi sangat lamban, aku hanya sedang tidak _mood_ berangkat ke sekolah hari ini.

Dan benar saja. Kereta itu ternyata kereta terakhir yang akan menuju SMP Teiko tempatku belajar. Kereta selanjutnya akan berangkat pukul 10.30 sedangkan dimusim dingin kami dipulangkan pukul 1 siang. Jadi, kurasa aku akan bolos saja.

kursi panjang yang terletak tepat di belakangku begitu menggoda. Kuhempaskan diriku di kursi itu. Tak ada rasa menyesal, inilah yang memang kuinginkan. Karena jika ke sekolah, aku pasti akan melihatnya.

Dia, Tetsuya Kuroko.

Orang bilang ia begitu cepat dan tak terlihat, tapi aku melihatnya.

Sejak musim semi tahun pertamaku, aku melihatnya bermain basket di lapangan belakang yang sudah tidak dipakai. Aku tak berhasil ingat mengapa aku bisa ada disana. Namun sejak saat itu, kupastikan hati ini hanya miliknya seorang.

Entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu, aku mencalonkan diriku sendiri untuk menjadi manajer klub basket Teiko. Mungkin karena ada Tetsu-kun, mungkin juga bukan. Semua anggota menyukaiku, dan aku merasa seluruh anggota menikmati kehadiranku. Namun, aku tak pernah bisa membaca wajah Tetsu-kun. Aku tak benar-benar tahu apakah dia senang padaku atau tidak. Ia hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang penting saja. Sehingga, kadang-kadang aku sadar aku kelewat centil menggodanya.

Sebenarnya, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja..

Jika aku menjadi diriku sendiri dan tidak berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan menjadi centil, apakah dia akan melihatku?

-.-

Salju turun lagi. Yang benar saja.

Aku melirik arlojiku. Ternyata sudah jam 9. Jadi aku tertidur selama satu jam di stasiun kereta yang dingin ini.

"Sudah bangun..?" Suara ini, suara yang amat kukenal. Suara yang amat ingin kudengar.

"Momoi-san?" mataku terus mengerjap, leherku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menengok ke kanan.

"T-Tetsu-kun?" Kuroko tersenyum, "Tetsu-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak sekolah?"

Kuroko menyeruput teh hangat dalam paper cupnya. "Mau teh?" Tawar Kuroko.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku terlambat. Aku tak sempat naik kereta terakhir setengah delapan tadi, jadi kupikir bolos saja. Memang sudah tidak bisa, lagipula turun salju."

"Ooh begitu," keheningan terjadi cukup lama, mereka tak pernah mengobrol selain urusan klub.

"Lalu Momoi-san kenapa tidur? Disini dingin sekali."

"Aku sama sepertimu, tak dapat kereta terakhir tadi." Ralat, sebenarnya sempat kok, tapi sekali-sekali malas tak apa kan? Dan.. bahkan aku malas karena takut bertemu denganmu. Aku bolos dan ternyata justru bertemu denganmu.

Takdir?

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

Momoi mengedikkan bahunya, "Ibu pasti marah."

"Berarti sama."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Momoi ingin pulang saja, atau setidaknya pergi ke tempat dimana tak ada Kuroko. Itu menyiksanya.

"Momoi-san lapar?"

"Tidak kok." Kriiukk. Sayang sekali, perut Momoi tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kuroko tertawa, "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Momoi mengutuk dirinya yang sungguh memalukan. Pagi tadi ia memang tidak sarapan dan langsung berangkat ke stasiun.

Salju semakin deras, udara juga semakin dingin. Gadis berambut pink itu tak berhasil menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. Kuroko kembali dengan the hangat dalam paper cup di tangan kirinya dan donat cokelat di tangan kanan.

"Ini makanlah. Kudengar dari Kise-kun kalau Momoi-san suka donat coklat." Momoi mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Terimakasih"

Momoi memakan donatnya perlahan. Ia yang biasanya centil di hadapan klub basket SMP Teiko ketika menggoda Kuroko, kali ini hanya bisa diam.

"Momoi-san kurasa sesekali kau harus pergi main dan karaoke dengan teman-teman perempuanmu."

"Eh memangnya kenapa? "

"Kau terlalu sibuk mengurus kami. Aku takut kau jadi tak punya kehidupan lain."

Paper cup berisi teh yang tinggal setengah itu nyaris remuk di tangan Momoi.

_Tetsu-kun ternyata memperhatikanku_

"Terimakasih banyak."

.

.

.

.

Udara menjadi lebih hangat beberapa hari ini. aku bisa merasakan udara musim dingin bercampur musim semi yang menyentuh kulit leher di sela-sela syalku. Semua anggota klub merasakan perubahanku. Mereka bilang aku berubah, jadi pendiam, lebih kurus, dan seperti orang sakit.

Kurasa sweater-sweaterku yang selalu berwarna cerah tidak membuatku kelihatan seperti orang sakit ah.

Laki-laki dihadapanku ini semuanya berkeringat disaat aku sedang mati-matian melawan udara dingin yang menusuk meski ini di lapangan indoor. Mereka berkali-kali bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja.

Aku baik-baik saja kok, yang kuinginkan adalah orang yang kusukai juga menyukaiku. Aku ingin selalu dekat dengannya. tapi itu tidak mungkin, jadi mereka benar. Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku memang orang yang tidak baik-baik saja tapi bertingkah seperti orang yang baik-baik saja.

Aku jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku hanya kehilangan cara untuk membuat Tetsu-kun menyukaiku.

Setelah berkas data-data anggota kurapikan, aku berniat ke kantin a membeli teh hangat. Tapi kakiku lemas sekali, ada apa ya? Bayangan disekelilingku jadi berpendar. Ah. Gelap.

"MOMOI!" Aomine berlari kearah Momoi yang terjatuh di lantai kayu lapangan basket indoor, "Aomine! Jangan sentuh!" Kuroko melempar bolanya asal dan ikut berlari kearah Momoi. Tiba-tiba kepanikan berubah jadi senyap ketika Kuroko berteriak keras sekali. Guratan khawatir jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya, laki-laki itu merebut Momoi dari gendongan Aomine dengan kasar dan membawanya berlari keluar lapangan indoor.

Semua menyadari bahwa baru kali ini Kuroko menghilangkan suffix –kun setelah nama Aomine.

.

.

.

Bau antiseptik menusuk hidungku.

Hangat. kubuka mataku perlahan, "Tetsu-kun? Aku dimana?"

"UKS. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum," Kuroko berdecih kesal. "Ini makan lah."

Baiklah. Sekarang aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Kau lemah, Momoi. Kuroko kaget, "A—apa aku—?"

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku jika kau tidak menyukaiku! Jang—"

"Dengar!"

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku—"

"Mencintaiku?"

AKu menutup kedua wajahku. Tak berani menatap wajah Kuroko. Ia menarik kedua tanganku dari wajahnya, lelaki itu kemudian berbisik, "Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Aomine?"

"T-Tidak.."

"Benarkah? Bagus. kalau begitu, ayo pacaran denganku, Momoi-san."

"ap—"

.

.

.

Bibir manis Kuroko menjadi jawabannya. Ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh orang yang telah dinanti-nantikan sejak tahun pertamanya di Teiko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Momoi-san."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, bisakah kau hentikan panggilan Momoi-san?"

"Tentu saja, Momoi-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fujimaki tadatoshi own ****Kuroko no Basuke****黒子のバスケ****all stars**

**Au, typos & ooc**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku _audience_, dia ballerina.

.

.

.

Hari-hari terbaik menonton opera dan balet klasik menurutku adalah diakhir musim gugur. Itu juga termasuk saat-saat paling baik menikmati _wine_ _Charbono. _Warna ungu pekatnya mengindikasikan rasa yang _long lasting_ dan memberi kesan eksotis untuk mataku. Disaat yang bersamaan, rasanya yang kuat seolah menggambarkan bunga-bunga yang bertahan, satu demi satu perlahan menggugurkan diri menyambut musim dingin. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang dimasa lalu. Seseorang berambut merah muda yang selalu digelung rapi khas ballerina kebanyakan.

Aku merindukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur kota London menggelitik leher seorang lelaki berjaket kulit yang tak tertutup apapun. Sudah terlambat kalau menyesal karena tak memakai syal dan sarung tangan. Mempercepat langkahnya adalah pilihan tepat daripada harus memeluk secara random wanita-wanita di sepanjang jalan yang menggodanya.

"Uwaaah apa-apaan ini, masih musim gugur sudah beku begini!" _Adidas running _hitamnya mulai tak sabar dan berlari ke apartemen di ujung jalan _Drury Lyn_. Kakinya ia langkahkan masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah itu, melewati beberapa _staff_ yang menyapa ramah dan langsung masuk ke lift. Tangannya yang beku ia gosok-gosokkan sekuat tenaga, berharap sedikit menghilangkan kedinginannya.

Ting.

Ah, akhirnya sampai di lantai tujuannya.

"Kurokocchi! Buka pintunya-ssu!" dengan kekuatan penuh, lelaki berambut kuning keemasan itu menekan bel apartemen sahabatnya secara beruntun tanpa perasaan.

Pintu dibuka. Laki-laki berambut _sky blue_ ini menatap sahabat karibnya, "Kise-_kun_ lama sekali."

Kise mengamati penampilan Kuroko. Pemuda biner biru muda itu mengenakan _tuxedo _hitam. "_Well_, aku baru lihat kau berpakaian seperti ini. Kukira tak ada apapun di lemari bajumu selain baju basket dan kaus-kaus lusuh Kurokocchi!"

"Ya, memang hanya ada itu kok."

Kise berkacak pinggang, "Jadi, kau serius nih mau nonton begituan? Aku tak tahu kalau seleramu itu lumayan tinggi juga. Tapi tetap saja, basket dan opera klasik itu bagai langit dan bumi tahu."

Kuroko hanya menatapnya.

"Apa sih yang menarikmu buat nonton acara begituan?"

"Bukan acara begituan kok, tapi balet klasik."

Kise menggembungkan mulutnya, "Iya, apa Kurokocchi?"

"Aku melihat _billboard_ saat di _Kingsway,_ ada teater yang baru dibuka di _St. Martin's Ln_."

"Itu seberang jalan bukan? Kukira jauh dari sini-ssu."

"Tidak, makanya itu, aku ingin lihat."

Kise memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, "tak ada yang aneh dari penampilanku kan?"

Kuroko ikut memperhatikan Kise dari atas sampai bawah. Jaket kulit berwarna _tan_, _washed out denim_ dan adidas hitam. "Sejujurnya aku tak tahu juga pakaian apa yang cocok untuk nonton balet klasik."

Kise memutar bola matanya, "Haaaah.. Kau sama saja-ssu."

.

.

.

Selain basket, tak pernah terpikirkan apapun olehku. Apalagi opera.

Tapi aku sudah terlanjur di depan sini. Di Teater _Ousburn_ di _St. Martin's Ln _lengkap dengan angin yang lebih tepatnya dikatakan pembukaan musim dingin. Penuh antrian dengan orang-orang 'kelas tinggi' yang mau menonton balet klasik _Les Sylphides_. _Banner_ di depan _grand hall_ itu cukup menarik perhatianku, tokoh utama ballerina yang ada di _banner_ itu cantik sekali.

Entah kenapa aku merasa beruntung sudah beli tiket ini jauh-jauh hari.

"_Uwaaaah.._ mewah sekali! Ayo kita masuk Kurokocchi!" Kise menarik lenganku ke dalam grand hall. Kami segera masuk ke dalam teater dan men_quick scanning VIP seat _kami. Aku merapikan _tuxedo_ku dan duduk, tapi tidak dengan Kise-_kun_.

"Kurokocchi! Apa ini! manusia-manusia ini mengenakan gaun, jas-jas dengan _tuxedo_ dan pantofel mahal-ssu!"

Sepertinya aku sudah memberitahunya kita akan pergi ke teater. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya.

Kise-_kun_ terus-terusan merengek karena jaket kulit mahalnya. Dan bisa-bisanya ia mengenakan sepatu basketnya ke tempat seperti ini. Kukira sebagai model ia bisa lebih baik dari kami semua yang selalu kena cap lusuh.

"Apa-apaan matamu itu Kurokocchi? Kau mengataiku sama saja dengan kau dan yang lain?"

Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang? "Aku tidak mengucapkan apapun, Kise-_kun_."

Lampu dimatikan, _audience_ mulai tenang dan suara riuh tak lagi terdengar. termasuk Kise-_kun_. Ah itu dia, tirainya dibuka.

Seorang ballerina keluar dari side kiri. Rambutnya warna _peach_nya digelung rapi menjadi _bun_ ballerina, _leotard_ dan _pointe shoes_nya hitam legam. Aku juga bisa lihat dengan jelas iris matanya yang sama dengan rambutnya, _thanks to VIP seat_. _Well_, sebenarnya kontras sekali sih. Tapi entah kenapa cocok untuknya. Dari pengetahuan minimku, gerakan _petite_ dan _pirouette_nya sempurna. _Audience _memberikan _applause_ selagi ia tetap melanjutkan gerakan. Beberapa ballerina yang lain hanya menari mengelilingnya.

Aku terpana pada angsa yang menari di depan mataku ini.

Dulu, dari novel yang pernah kubaca, ballerina-ballerina itu sering disebut para _swan_. aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi sekarang, sepertinya mereka yang sedang menari di depanku ini memang terlihat seperti angsa-angsa putih mengiringi ratu angsa berwarna hitam.

Sangat menawan. Tubuhnya meliuk lincah di atas alas _pointe shoes_. Memang aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi berdiri lurus dengan sepatu seperti itu pasti sakit sekali. Auranya hebat, ia seperti kami yang berada di lapangan. Tak terkalahkan.

Aku tak pernah melihat wanita se-anggun dan se-elegan ini.

Sorot matanya tajam, seolah menantang apapun yang ada didepannya. _Audience_ berkali-kali _applause_, apalagi saat dia _Retiré_, Kise-_kun_ yang tadinya ngantuk-ngantuk langsung ber-'_uwooh_' dengan semangat.

Mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri, mungkin juga tidak.

Aku melihatnya memandang ke arahku beberapa detik sebelum dia melakukan gerakan penutup.

.

.

.

Pertunjukan baletnya hanya sebentar. Dibilang puas sih tentu tidak, aku berencana akan menonton lagi saat pertengahan musim dingin.

"Yah Kurokocchi, tadi itu lumayan juga. Lagian sepertinya kau lebih tertarik pada si rambut merah muda itu ketimbang balet-baletnya-ssu."

"Masa sih?"

"Aku tak pernah bisa menebakmu, tapi kurasa ada semacam aura _pink_. Kau tidak jatuh cinta kan Kurokocchi?

Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Kita makan malam dulu yuk! Aku traktir deh!"

Kurasa malam ini aku bisa makan mahal. "Baiklah, aku ingin makan di _P'andor _Kise-_kun_."

"Uwooh! Apa-apaan kau-ssu! Jangan meraup keuntungan dariku seenaknya seperti itu."

Katanya mau traktir? "Kalau begitu apa saja."

Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menghitung uangnya. Dompetnya tebal, lebih tebal dariku malah. Yang pasti, ia tidak akan mati kelaparan esok hari jika hanya mentraktirku di restoran _fine dinning_ Perancis itu.

"Ya sudahlah-ssu. Ayo kita ke _P'andor!_ Ini traktiran dariku karena lusa aku sudah di Jepang."

Aku tersenyum.

Restoran itu hanya terletak tiga blok dari sini. Sepanjang jalan aku sudah membayangkan _tenderloin steak_ favoritku. Dan Kise-_kun_, seseorang yang cukup gaya sepertinya tidak mungkin terlalu pelit untuk memesan _wine_ mahal.

Kami sudah sampai.

Kise-_kun mereserve table_ di sebelah _ waiter_ datang dan mencatat pesanan kami.

"Ah ya, tambahkan _Charbono_." Tuhkan, ia memesan _wine_. Walaupun aku tidak tahu sih, namanya belum pernah kudengar.

"Kise_-kun_, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat aku bangun dari kursi dan ia kembali sibuk dengan ponsel _touch screen_ barunya.

Duk

"Ah, maaf." Mungkin jalanan tak cukup lebar untuk wanita itu lewat. Aku baru saja menoleh,ketika—

"Kau ballerina yang di teater." Nampaknya itu terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Wanita di hadapanku ini tersenyum senang, "Iya benar sekali! Apa kau salah satu _audience _yang menontonku?"

"Iya."

Aku tak pintar membuka percakapan. Tapi tentu saja, kali ini aku tak ingin berakhir begitu saja. Dia kelihatan bingung, tapi senyum riang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Rambutnya masih digelung rapi. Ia mengenakan gaun malam yang terbuka.

Cantik sekali. Tapi memangnya tidak kedinginan?

"Uhmm.. baiklah. Kuharap kau menikmati… err.. pertunjukannya. Dan maaf karena aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." Ia tersenyum manis.

"Satsuki! Ayo cepat!" seseorang dari belakang berseru, kelihatannya pada wanita ini.

"Iya-iya!" lalu pergi melewatiku.

"Tunggu."

Ia melebarkan matanya, aku menikmati reaksinya, "Itu," telunjukku sudah mengarah tepat di bahunya, "memangnya tidak dingin?"

Ia lagi-lagi tertawa, "dingin sih! Tapi untuk formalitas!" Wanita yang dipanggil Satsuki itu membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi seperti gunting, berpose dengan senyum lebarnya dan kemudian menoleh membelakangiku, lalu benar-benar pergi.

Gagal ke toilet.

Aku kembali ke_ table_, Kise-_kun_ sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan aku sibuk dengan diriku sendiri. Apa ini yang panas dan menggebu di dadaku?

Waiter itu datang dan membawakan pesanan kami. Waiter itu hendak membukakan _wine Charbono_ untuk kami namun Kise-_kun_ menahannya.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku ingin membukanya sendiri." Pelayan itu kemudian hanya membungkukan badan dan pergi.

Aku memperhatikan Kise-_kun_ yang membuka tutup _screw cap _dengan tangan kiri dan memegang bagian bawah botol dengan tangan kanan, kemudian memutar bagian bawah botolnya dan.. plop! _Voila_, tutup botol sudah terlepas.

Aku tak percaya seseorang seperti Kise-_kun_ tidak tahu pakaian yang pantas untuk nonton balet klasik di teater.

Ia menuangkannya setengah di gelasku dan gelasnya. Aku menyesap aroma _Charbono _dalam-dalam, kurasa aku menyukainya.

"Kau menyukainya, Kurokocchi? Tiap aku minum_ Charbono_ aku selalu mengingat kau dan tim kita-ssu!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya. Tak kusangka _Charbono_ ini jadi lebih menarik dibanding _tenderloin steak_ yang daritadi kubayangkan. Aroma _Charbono_ membuat dadaku bergemuruh karena teringat wanita merah muda itu. Wanita itu seperti udara musim gugur yang menyambut musim dingin.

Namanya Satsuki?

.

.

.

Musim dingin.

Ada beberapa hal yang Kuroko sukai dari musim dingin. Coklat panas, _marshmallow_, api unggun dan syal rajut hangat. Tiga tahun yang dihabiskannya di London membuatnya nyaman dan bahkan hampir berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menetap disini selamanya.

Pagi yang kelabu dengan awan yang sudah siap menurunkan kristal-kristal es lembut, Kurokko mempercepat langkahnya menuju_ 24store_. Wajah datarnya tak menunjukkan kekesalan yang berarti saat ia bangun dipagi hari dan mendapatkan tak ada pasta gigi yang tersisa, botol plastik _shampoo _tanpa isi, dan beberapa makanan instannya yang tak tersisa lagi di _pantry_.

Perjalanan menuju _24store_ bisa jadi neraka ketika musim dingin. Apalagi seorang lelaki tampan bersurai biru muda yang nekat hanya mengenakan celana pendek, kaos dan jaket tipis seperti Kuroko.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, semua kebutuhannya dalam sebulan telah masuk ke dalam keranjang merah yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Wanita yang berjaga di kasir sudah tersenyum dan baru saja akan menyapa ramah ketika ia berjalan ke aranya namun-

"_Sir_, kau pasti salah satu _audience_ yang ada di _P'andor_ itu kan?"

Oh, wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kuroko itu.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya, lelaki biner biru muda tersebut hanya terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa tersenyum. Ini sih namanya rejeki musim dingin.

Kuroko memperhatikan wanita merah muda itu. rambutnya tidak digelung, ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan dada yang cukup..errr.. besar dibalik jaket tebal berbulu dibagian atasnya. Celana pendek dengan _stocking _hitam dan _ankle boots_ warna_ tan_.

_She's stunning_.

Kemudian ia berbalik melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Rambut bangun tidur, belum sikat gigi, belum mandi, kaus dan jaket tipis lusuh.

Tentu saja dengan senyum riangnya ia memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Satsuki Momoi! Senang bertemu denganmu, _sir_!" Tangannya terulur ke depan,

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Salam kenal _sir_ Kuroko!"

"Tidak, jangan _sir_. Panggil aku Tetsuya saja."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Satsuki."

Orang Jepang…

.

.

.

Seperti ketagihan, aku kembali lagi membeli tiket ballet klasik di Teater _Ousburn_.

Mahal, sangat mahal. Apalagi _VIP seat_ku. Tapi kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan membayar sedikit lebih mahal untuk sesuatu yang bisa kita nikmati. Kise-_kun_ telah kembali ke Jepang sebulan yang lalu, jadi pertunjukkan kali ini aku sendirian.

Aku tak ingin datang ke Teater _Ousburn_ tanpa _tuxedoku_. Tapi terlalu dingin, jadi, ada berlapis-lapis kaus dibalik_ tuxedo_ dan kemejaku.

Kali ini, tokoh utamanya bukan Satsuki. Wanita itu kelihatan biasa saja dan tidak bersinar. Jauh sekali auranya dengan Satsuki yang menjadi ballerina latar. Tapi aku cukup menikmatinya. Dan untuk menghormatinya, aku selalu ikut berdiri ketika para _audience _memberikan _standing applause_ ataupun _applause_ saja.

Dadaku kembali panas dan bergemuruh melihat Satsuki. Aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. berbeda sekali dengan perasaan ketika aku kalah di lapangan, ini lebih merujuk kepada sesuatu yang.. abstrak. Ia mengenakan _leotard_ warna _peach_ yang sama dengan ballerina latar lainnya dan _pointe shoes_ dengan ukir-ukiran yang terlihat mahal, sayang sekali tak bisa kulihat jelas dari sini.

Gerakannya _perfecto_, kurasa aku punya hobi baru selain basket. Menonton balet klasik.

_Audience_ satu persatu mulai keluar, aku juga.

Oh, salju.

Ini musim gugur, kenapa ada salju di bulan Oktober?

Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain menunggu saljunya reda. Tak ada yang senekat itu menembus es-es cantik yang membekukan. Terpaksa, _gloves_ yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di saku jasku, kupakai juga akhirnya. Beberapa orang yang keluar _grand hall_ menabrakku seenaknya dan langsung naik mobil, Tidak bisa lihat? Memangnya aku _invisible man_? Sayang sekali aku tak berpikiran untuk bawa mobil, lagipula jarak teater dengan apartemenku hanya lima menit jalan kaki. aku tidak memakainya untuk alasan _global warming_, mungkin.

"Tetsu-_kun_!"

Aku beruntung. "Momoi-_san_."

"Sudah kubilang panggil Satsuki saja! Ah, kita bertemu lagi!" Aku memang sengaja ke sini untuk melihatmu.

"Iya."

"Mau minum kopi Tetsu-kun? Ayo! Huaah dingin sekali!"

Sekarang aku super beruntung. "Ayo."

Gundukan salju mulai terlihat di sepanjang jalan, untunglah_ café_ nya terletak di seberang teater. Menyesal tidak bawa mobil sudah tidak berguna, aku tak bisa mengantar dia pulang.

Dia memilih bangku di pojok ruangan, jauh dari pintu masuk. Aku memperhatikan dia yang melepas syal bulunya dengan anggun. Dadaku bergemuruh lagi.

_Waiter_ datang, "Aku ingin _black coffee_. Kalau Tetsu-_kun_" Apa? _Black coffee_?

"Dua _black coffee_." Sial, tidak mungkin aku pesan _café latte_, apalagi _vanilla milk shake_.

"Tanpa gula." Oh. Semoga aku tidak muntah. _Waiter_ itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Tetsu-_kun_ orang Jepang juga ya? Apa kau kesini berjalan-jalan atau menetap?"

"Tadinya hanya jalan-jalan. Tapi tahu-tahu sudah tiga tahun disini."

Ia tertawa, "Tetsu-kun! Tiga tahun itu bukan sesuatu yang berjalan sama dengan tiga menit tahu!"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali."

Ia membetulkan ikat rambutnya, "Jadi kau bekerja disini?"

"Aku atlit basket nasional Jepang. Tapi disini aku jurnalis koran harian _The Wiges_."

"Wow! Kau pasti terkenal Tetsu_-kun_! Anyway, dulu aku pernah jadi manager basket saat SMP."

"Benarkah? Oh, Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Momoi-_san_?"

Senyumnya manis sekali, "Semenjak lulus sekolah aku pindah dengan ibuku dari Jepang, kami ingin hidup yang lebih baik."

"Jadi ballerina adalah profesimu?"

Ia berpikir sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "hmm.. aku bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di _London White Hospital_. Semenjak di Jepang, balet adalah hidupku. Waktu itu aku tinggal di _Stamford_ karena aku dapat beasiswa di sana, aku bersyukur, orang-orang menerimaku dan langsung memberi posisi di _The Royal Ballet London_. Aku hanya pentas dua kali dalam satu musim. Berapa kali kau pernah menontonku balet klasik sebelumnya?"

"Satu kali."

"Wah! Kau datang dua kali dalam beberapa pertunjukkan dalam satu musim, dan dalam keduanya kau melihat pertunjukkanku!"

Aku hanya menatapnya kagum. Tak kusangka jadi mengenal wanita hebat seperti ini, di kota ini, di musim ini. dan soal dua kali itu,sebenarnya aku tak tahu daftar ballerina yang tampil, kukira Satsuki menari di setiap pertunjukkan.

Lagi-lagi aku beruntung. Atau takdir?

.

.

.

Tak ada yang menarik buatku saat ini, kecuali laki-laki tampan berambut biru muda yang kutemui beberapa kali akhir-akhir ini.

Aku tidak tahu akan bertahan sampai kapan, tapi kurasa ini sudah dekat dengan batasnya. Sesuai doaku, aku selalu berharap akan ada pangeran yang datang menjemput dengan kuda putih disaat-saat terakhirku.

Aku takut. Aroma _antiseptic_ rumah sakit yang kusukai lama-lama akan jadi bumerang bagi diriku sendiri. Mereka bilang aku sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi dan memulai pengobatan rutin.

Dalam dua tahun, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa lagi tergabung dalam _The Royal Ballet._ Tapi aku akan terus menari untuk diriku sendiri, dan untuk Tetsuya. Tentu saja ini lebih baik buatku ketimbang harus ikut pengobatan dalam rangka memperpanjang usia. Aku tidak khawatir jika harus mati dan tak ada penyesalan buatku. Tak ada perasaan yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding operasi dan menjadi sarana Tuhan dalam menolong nyawa orang lain. Walaupun aku sendiri butuh ditolong.

Jas putihku ku sampirkan di _hanger_. Aku tak sabar bertemu laki-laki itu.

Tetsuya.

Saat obat yang kuteguk mulai bereaksi dan memberikan rasa sakit yang tak terperikan, laki-laki itu datang dengan segala kepolosannya. Aku menyukainya yang sederhana dan apa adanya, tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. dialah canduku, dia seperti _mousse cheese cake_ rasa vanilla yang dulu pernah kubeli di _Stamford _saat baru datang ke _UK _dan permen kapas halus di pinggir _St. Maiden_.

Aku jadi ingin mengajaknya kesana.

Memang, jangka waktu hidupku jauh lebih lama dari penderita kebanyakan. pada tahap ketiga ini, _antiretrovirus_ belum jadi bumerang bagiku. Tapi ketika tahap keempat telah sampai, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku sendiri tak berniat memberitahu hal ini pada Tetsuya. Dan tentang dia, tak ada kejelasan tentang hubungan kami. Sahabat? Atau lebih? Kurasa tak satupun dari kami yang berani mengambil kesimpulan untuk itu. Dia datang padaku, mendengar aku berceloteh tentang ini dan itu, menikmati senja, minum kopi, nonton teater menontonku latihan di samping _barre_ panjang studio dan memijati kakiku yang selalu kutolak setengah mati. Kalau kulihat wajahnya, jarang kutemukan ekspresi yang berarti.

Tapi saat tersenyum,

Dia mencuri duniaku dan menyuntikkan tahun-tahun tambahan untuk hidupku.

Beberapa perawat menyapaku dan berlalu, punggungnya yang sedang duduk di bangku kafetaria rumah sakit sudah terlihat olehku dari sini. Satu hal yang kuinginkan,

Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku di sampingnya.

Kurasa aku tidak ingin duduk di hadapannya, aku ingin duduk di sampingnya saja. "Tetsu-kun! Sudah lama belum?"

"Belum."

"Mau makan keluar? Aku tidak ada kerjaan lagi hari ini. Ayo beli permen kapas!"

"Dengar. Satsuki, besok aku harus pergi ke Amerika."

Aku bingung, "Iya, lalu? Kau memang sering keliaran kemana-mana kan? Lagipula tidak pernah lebih dari seminggu juga." Memang benar. Dia suka hilang entah kemana sesuka hatinya, tapi tidak pernah lama-lama.

"Aku tidak akan kembali. Ibuku sakit, sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk mengurusnya. Ayah sebentar lagi akan pensiun, aku tak bisa terus-terusan jadi jurnalis saat perusahaan keluargaku sendiri butuh dipimpin."

Aku diam. Tidak mungkin.

"Kau ikut denganku ya."

Tidak bisa, tahap ketiga akan berlangsung selama enam bulan sampai dua tahun. Saat ini saja aku sudah kerepotan menyembunyikan semuanya darimu.

"Tidak bisa." Ibumu sakit, aku sakit. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk jadi beban orang lain. Kesedihan hanya akan menggerogotimu jika kau tahu tentang kenyataan.

Wajahnya menatapku bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Kita bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan kekasihmu. Pergilah." Sungguh, bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan. Aku ingin pergi denganmu dan melupakan tentang pengobatan. Tapi seseorang sepertimu tak mungkin akan diam saja jika mengetahui penyakitku, tak mungkin membiarkanku. Sementara aku mendapat pengobatan gratis di tempatku bekerja, akan memakan banyak sekali uang bahkan untuk sekali perawatan saja di rumah sakit lain.

Dia diam sebentar , menunduk. Tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada melihat seseorang yang kau cintai kehilangan cahaya di matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Dia bangun dari kursinya tanpa menatapku sama sekali,

"Jaga dirimu, Satsuki."

.

.

.

.

.

_Charbono_ ini jadi pahit sekali sejak tiga tahun lalu pertama kali aku meminumnya.

Aku tak tahu jika wine bisa jadi berubah rasa mengikuti perasaan peminumnya. Apalagi kalau Satsuki yang kupirkan, aromanya jadi menusuk hidung dan mendorongku untuk memecahkan gelas.

Musim gugur adalah waktu terbaik nonton ballet klasik, menikmati _Charbono,_ bertemu Satsuki dan meninggalkan ketiganya sekaligus.

Apa kabar surai merah muda?

Rindu ini memuakkan, menyesakkan dadaku. Meniggalkanku dalam keadaan terpojok dan menggerogotiku dengan penyesalan. Setelah ibu meninggal, tak ada lagi yang terpikirikan olehku selain suara riang dan senyum lebar dari wanita ballerina di _St. Martin's Ln. _

Tak ada yang kuinginkan selain menjalankan kehidupan bersamamu.

Gold diamond ring yang kubeli sejak lama kali ini benar-benar mengantar kepergianku ke airport dan menyambut London. Menemui ballerina yang tak kuketahui lagi kabarnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi dr. Satsuki sudah lama berhenti."

Aku bingung. Memanngnya kenapa berhenti? Dia masih muda, dia juga salah satu dokter bedah terkenal di _UK_.

"Maaf, permisi."

Perawat itu pergi meninggalkanku. Perasaanku tidak enak.

Aku berlari di sepanjang jalan agar segera sampai di _St. Martin's L. _Hari ini ada pertunjukkan yang akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. kalau aku cukup beruntung, mungkin aku masih akan kebagian tiket walaupun mustahil untuk dapat _VIP seat_.

Grand hall sudah penuh, tapi tempat loket masih buka. Artinya masih ada tiket yang tersisa.

Setelah mendapatkan tiket, aku berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang itu dan segera duduk di teater. Hari ini aku tak pakai _tuxedo_, hanya _sweater_ coklat tua yang sudah lusuh. Penglihatanku masih cukup bagus walau di kursi paling belakang.

Tak ada Satsuki.

Aku tidak beruntung kali ini. Rambut _peach_nya tak kutemukan diantara ballerina-ballerina itu.

Setelah keluar, aku berlari sekuat tenaga kearah pintu samping. Mencoba mencegat ballerina-ballerina yang baru selesai pentas dan pulang itu bukan ide yang buruk. Mereka pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana Satsuki?"

Wanita itu melebarkan matanya. Memandangiku penuh tanya , "Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Kemudian seorang ballerina yang kelihatan lebih tua darinya datang dan memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah, "Maaf, apa anda sir. Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Benar."

Ia mengeluarkan amplop warna merah muda dari tasnya, dan menyerahkan takut-takut kepadaku. Aku langsung menarik itu dari tangannya dan mulai membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur, 20xx

Untuk Tetsuya,

.

.

.

Bagaimana kabarmu?

Aku percaya suatu saat kau akan mencariku. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika saat itu datang, apakah aku masih berpijak di dunia ini atau tidak.

Aku ingin meluruskan beberapa hal. Pertama, lupakan kata-kata terakhirku saat di kafetaria waktu itu. aku menanggapmu kekasihku, walaupun kau tak menganggapku begitu. Kedua, aku sangat ingin ikut denganmu, tapi aku hanya wanita penyakitan yang tak punya harapan hidup.

Maaf, aku tak memberitahumu soal ini.

Aku sakit. penyakit yang sangat jahat, HIV AIDS! Penularan melalui parenteral karena transfusi darah dari ayahku waktu kecil. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat menulis surat untukmu karena tak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan bangun lagi setelah ini. mungkin nanti malam, besok, bulan depan, atau tidak lagi sama sekali.

satu hal yang kuingin kau tahu,

kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Dengan segala kesederhanaanmu, aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, esok dan seterusnya dan bahkan jika aku sudah tak berpijak lagi di dunia ini.

Terima kasih telah memberi kesempatan bagiku untuk mengenalmu. Aku bahagia mengenalmu, walau hanya sekejap.

Dan jika mengingatku membuatmu sakit, aku mengizinkanmu untuk melupakan aku Tetsu-kun!

Maaf dan terima kasih.

Berbahagialah,

.

.

Satsuki

.

.

.

.

.

Mengapa aku merasakan manisnya Charbono dan menjadi pahit pada musim gugur?

Mengapa aku bertemu dirimu, meninggalkanmu dan kematianmu di musim gugur?

Mengapa aku menemukan dan menyadari cintaku sekaligus kehilangannya di musim gugur?

Maaf.

Aku mencintaimu, Satsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**aimer autant rien dire à quelqu'un que vous aimiez avant les mots ont été perdus et évaporés, se mêlant à l'air" —Bella.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* katakan cinta sebanyak apapun pada orang yang kau sayangi sebelum kata-kata itu hilang dan menguap, membaur bersama udara

**Note :**

**Pindanglicious :** *dies of too much sweetness*

FINALLY I FOUND YAAA! XD I'VE BEEN WAITING! J'VE BEEN WAITING! SAYA SELALU MENANTI SESEORABG YANG BERBAIK HATI NGEPUBLISH FIC DENGAN OTEPE SAYA DI KNB INI AND IT WAS THOU! /kecup /heh /siapalo

baguuuuss gut gut i love how u described kuroko as a gentleman wkwkwkwkek karena kebanyakan fic homo, jiwa gentle kuroko selalu ktutup dengan perangai ukenya :'D /lojugasukabaca /blar

i meant, walau saya AkaKuro dan KuroSaku shipper, besides saya cinta banget KuroMomoi! :'D dan fic ini kerenz ghelak! walau kuroko agak ooc wgwgeg but i cant stop loving him /crais

anw sedikit masukan. kata bahasa asing kayak suffiks (-kun -san dsb), sweater, dll mening dicetak italic ya.

saran saya juga, pergantian POV di sini aga bikin bingung. coba dikasih penanda, biar orang gak bingung. bahaya kalau feel hilang gegara ganti pov ngedadak laah :D

well overall nicely done!  
keep writing :D

.

.

**Ah akhirnya ada yang sadar juga. Saya memang kacau di POV dan justru belajar dibagian ini, menghindari penggunaan 'Kuroko POV' atau 'author POV' karena itulah…maaf kalau sulit dimengerti. Maaf juga kekacauan POV di cerita sebelumnya, akan segera diperbaiki.**

**Dan soal ooc, I've warned you. Tapiii, saya sudah berusaha tidak menghilangkan ciri khas Kuroko dan Momoi. Jadi mohon maklum karena saya manusia yang sulit lepas dari jeratan ooc.**

**Saya siap menerima kritik dan saran, tapi jangan marah-marah ya hehe. **

**Terimakasih untuk senpai pindanglicious, reviewer dan silent reader sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal saya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fujimaki tadatoshi own ****Kuroko no Basuke****黒子のバスケ****all stars**

**Au, typos & maybe ooc**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tembus pandang, dia si nona populer.

.

.

.

Jadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berarti_ invisible_. Kehadiranku tidak diharapkan, tidak dibenci apalagi dicari. Responku sangat diplomatis, jarang lebih dari lima patah kata.

Dan aku tembus pandang.

Beberapa keuntungan yang kudapat memang lumayan. Lolos berkali-kali saat bayar karcis kereta, nilai psikomotorikku pada absen sering kali sudah terisi —padahal guru itu belum memanggilku maju ke depan; jadi aku tak usah repot-repot menghafal untuk tes lisan dan menyanyi. Aku bahkan bisa masuk taman hiburan tanpa bayar.

Tapi.. bagian menyebalkan seperti tubrukkan tepat di depan wajahku bukan saja sekali dua kali, diinjak, tertiban, tak terdengar, tak terlihat —intinya diabaikan.

Contohnya pada saat naik kereta. Orang-orang itu menabrak, menginjak kakiku, mendudukiku.

Yang lebih neraka tentu saja saat jam makan siang. _Tray-tray_ itu dengan barbar menabrakku, di bawa oleh oknum-oknum kurang ajar yang menjadikan apapun sebagai lelucon. Seragam dan celanaku bukan pertama kali mandi _yoghurt_ dan kuah sup. Kadang-kadang ikut di tertawakan bersama pemakainya. Juga ikut mendengar, _maaf kau tiba-tiba muncul di depanku sih aku jadi kaget haha!_ sama sekali tidak tulus. Lebih tepat disebut ejekan daripada _apology_.

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya si _invisible_.

.

.

.

Dan neraka berlangsung lagi, di jam makan siang entah hari ke berapa ratus semenjak aku bersekolah disini.

Inilah neraka hari Selasa. Neraka paling ringan dalam seminggu, karena berarti ada puding cokelat terenak sejagat raya dan _milk shake_ favoritku.

Dan aku menginginkannya.

Dan kali ini aku harus mendapatkannya.

Kali ini aku akan menggunakan _profit gain_-ku yang lain sebagai si _invisible_. Membiarkan diriku menelusup halus di tengah-tengah antrian adalah ide yang amat baik di hari Selasa. Sebagai rekor, belum pernah ada yang sadar antriannya diserobot secara sepihak olehku. Ini bukan hal yang sulit, aku bisa saja melakukan hal ini setiap hari kalau tidak ingat dosa.

Dan sekarang aku sudah dalam bagian tengah barisan. Harum _mozzarella cheese au lasagna_ dan _bun _yang baru keluar dari oven menguar di udara. Senyumku hanya mengembang jika membayangkan puding cokelat kafetaria sekolahku —terlalu, terlalu enak.

"Permisi, kau menyerobot antrianku." Tidak, itu pasti bukan untukku. Ada banyak oknum di belakang yang juga menyerobot sana-sini.

_Tuk tuk_

Seseorang mengetuk pundakku, jadi benar aku ketahuan? —dia menyadari keberadaanku?

"Kau menyerobot antrianku, Tetsuya-_kun_."

Terpaksa aku menoleh. Perempuan cantik mengenakan seragam _cheers_ —oh dia. Momoi Satsuki, si populer. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah, aku juga tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ini jelas bukan hal yang normal, —ia tahu nama _looser_ sepertiku? Dan apa yang barusan itu —dia memanggil dengan nama kecilku?

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Ia tertawa, "Tentu saja Tetsuya-kun! Kau kan Kuroko Tetsuya, pemenang olimpiade nasional matematika tahun ini, benar bukan?"

Aku hanya menatapnya, mengangguk.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki! Salam kenal!" Tidak ada yang tidak tahu namamu, nona populer.

Benar-benar _awkward_; aku menyerobot barisannya lalu terjebak dan berkenalan dengannya. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana berkah dan mana bencana.

"Maaf aku menyerobot antrianmu, permisi." Sudahlah, mundur ke belakang dan tidak dapat puding minggu ini bukan masalah besar juga.

"Eh, tunggu dong, Tetsuya-_kun_!" Tadi kau bilang aku menyerobot antrianmu. Baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar bingung. Lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Sudah tidak apa, di sini saja. Aku akan berikan puding cokelat dan milk shake-ku untukmu." Ia tersenyum manis, menarik pundakku untuk kembali ke _line_.

Gadis ini baik sekali, dan aku tidak tahu malu. "Sekali lagi maaf aku menyerobot antrianmu."

Tawanya menyebar di udara, tangannya menepuk kepalaku —dia memang cantik sekali apalagi dalam balutan seragam _cheers_-nya, cocok untuknya yang tinggi semampai melebihi aku. Dan tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi cepat sekali, kemudian _tray-tray_ kami semakin maju ke depan, terisi _mozzarella cheese au lasagna,_ _bun _hangat rasa kopi, _fro-yo_ dalam _mini bowl_, puding cokelat terenak sepanjang masa dan segelas _vanilla milk shake_.

"Satsuki, ayo cepat! Di sini!"

Dan tahu-tahu aku berada dalam lingkaran populer itu. _Ini Tetsuya-kun dari kelas matematika_, katanya. Sambutan hangat yang pertama kali kudapat berpendar di atas meja kami, membaur bersama aroma lezat menu hari ini, dengan tambahan segelas _milk shake_ dan puding cokelat —sumbangan Satsuki.

Jadi inilah hari terbaikku.

"Mulai hari ini, makan siang bersama kami ya?"

Kurasa aku diberi kesempatan untuk melangkah pelan-pelan dan menunjukkan eksistensiku pada dunia bahwa aku, Kuroko tetsuya, _ada_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kok semakin hari tulisan saya semakin abal? =.=

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca, mind to read and review?


End file.
